Problem: Triangle $ABC$ is an obtuse, isosceles triangle. Angle $A$ measures 20 degrees. What is number of degrees in the measure of the largest interior angle of triangle $ABC$?

[asy]
draw((-20,0)--(0,8)--(20,0)--cycle);
label("$20^{\circ}$",(-13,-0.7),NE);
label("$A$",(-20,0),W);
label("$B$",(0,8),N);
label("$C$",(20,0),E);

[/asy]
Explanation: Since $\triangle ABC$ is isosceles, $\angle C = 20$ degrees. Thus, $\angle B = 180 - 20 - 20 = 140$ degrees. So the largest interior angle is $\boxed{140}$ degrees.